


Touch

by finereluctance



Series: Long Time Coming [6]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: Set mid-episode ‘Fear and Loathing’ (s02e02). Nathan doesn’t know how long his trouble is gone for, but he enjoys what time he has.





	Touch

***

Duke’s loud boasting about getting a number of fine women to help Nathan process the returned sense of touch had been for teasing and show, but a murmured offer came as Nathan was preparing to leave the scene. “Come by tonight and I can help you ‘process’,” Duke offered quietly with a small smile, meant only for him.

Nathan, for his part, hadn’t been able to stop smiling all day. It had been years since he felt anything but Audrey’s light touches, and his heart soared at the thought of just touching Duke and actually being able to feel his touch in return. They had the occasional arrangement over the years, but Nathan had tried not to get too attached to Duke. He had always been so unreliable, until recently, but with the end of Nathan’s trouble there was no one he would rather enjoy it with. Nathan nodded slightly and brushed against Duke purposely as he passed, running his fingers lightly over the sailor’s wrist as he did, and comfortable warmth spread through him as he headed back to the truck. 

Anticipation had plagued Nathan all day, his thoughts distracted from the case with the fantasy of Duke’s calloused hands on his skin, causing him more than one moment of embarrassment when Audrey caught him daydreaming during the afternoon. By mid-afternoon, Nathan was a nervous bundle of energy and restless in the quiet station. Rarely did Nathan leave the office before dark, usually because he had nothing better to do with his evenings, but as soon as the clock hit five he rushed out the door without more than a goodbye to Audrey. The drive to the docks seemed to take forever, though only ten minutes passed before he pulled into a space next to Duke’s truck.

All day Nathan had found the small things to be the most shocking to his senses, the prick of a rose’s thorn, the casual brush up against door frames and tables, and the cool touch of the sea breeze on his skin when he walked down the docks. The Cape Rouge seemed abandoned when he arrived, but he stepped onto the deck and stood on the harbor side with his eyes closed to focus on the feel of the wind on his skin. It wasn’t the first time he had stood that way in the exact same place, but it was completely different from the last time.

The first time he had come to Duke for anything, the day their arrangement had begun, was the day he’d lost the ability to feel anything. To stand there and feel the cool bite of the breeze gave him the sense he was in a strange alternate reality, or some sort of dream, but the different sensations reminded him again and again that it was real. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, drawing him back against a solid, warm chest. It should have been familiar for as many times as they had stood the same way, but it was a new sensation as well to feel Duke pressed against his back.

“This is a nice surprise,” Duke whispered softly against his ear the way he knew Nathan liked. Nathan had let it slip once, years before, that he liked it when Duke talked to him that way in his low, teasing tones, and Duke had been sure to use it as often as he could to get Nathan aroused and squirming. It worked then, too, an open invitation to press back against Duke’s warmth and Nathan did just that as he relished under the the attentions of his sometimes-friend.

Duke’s hands wandered purposely as he pulled the officer’s shirt from his belt; one warm, calloused hand made it’s way beneath the shirt and onto Nathan’s stomach and pulled him back so they were pressed together from knee to shoulder. “I wasn’t sure you would actually come.”

Nathan shifted in his hold and squirmed ever-so-slightly as heat pooled in his belly embarrassingly quickly. Normally he could hold out for much longer as there was a level of detachment when he couldn’t feel the things Duke did to his body, but with the disappearance of his Trouble, Nathan knew he wouldn’t last very long tonight. He rocked his hips back almost imperceptibly, his ass pressed just-so against Duke’s crotch to draw a low-groan from the other man. 

“Nathan,” Duke’s voice dropped an octave as Nathan responded to his touch for the first time in years. His breath was hot against the officer’s throat, every exhale danced across sensitive skin and Nathan squirmed in his hold. “Nathan…” Duke murmured his name again and again as he peppered light kisses along his neck, his lips soft to sooth over the tingling left behind by Duke’s beard. It was at once too much and not nearly enough.

Once again Trouble-free, Nathan’s eyes fell shut as he lost himself to the sensations of Duke’s touch. Whereas he was normally quiet during such activities, he could not contain the low groan that came when Duke’s hand worked open the fly on his jeans and rubbed along the length of his erection.

“Fuck, Nate.” The sailor nipped at his throat, soft kisses turned firmer and lingered, and it was clear that Nathan wasn’t the only one to find more pleasure than usual in their activities. All too soon, Duke pulled back reluctantly to rest his forehead against Nathan’s shoulder. “We gotta move or I’m going to take you right here… and I really can’t afford a ticket for indecent exposure right now.”

Nathan chuckled as he pulled away, though it turned to a whimper when the movement dislodged Duke’s hand from the front of his pants. He turned to look at his companion, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment that he hadn’t felt during such times with Duke until now. “Should we, um,” he gestured vaguely at the door to go below deck.

Duke was incredibly smug as he stepped back to give Nathan space to move passed him. They’d barely gotten started, but Nathan knew he was already disheveled with his shirt untucked and opened to expose his chest, his pants sliding down over his narrow hips, and he could only imagine the state of his neck which Duke was usually careful to leave mark-free but could already feel various spots where the heat had collected due to Duke’s very talented mouth. Nathan blushed again when he realized that Duke was staring with a level of want that was rare during these exchanges, the pink flush spreading down his neck to touch his collarbone.

“Downstairs. Now.” Duke murmured as his eyes followed the spread of the flushed skin lower. Nathan was rock hard, tenting his boxers like a teenage boy, but the quiet command got him moving below deck without the argument that would usually come up over being told what to do. Tonight, as the sun set over the harbor and Duke closed the door behind them and locked it to keep out unwanted interruptions, Nathan wasn’t in the mood to argue. He gave himself over to Duke when he stepped foot on the _Cape Rouge_ and he was going to enjoy every ounce of pleasure that came with it.

***

Hours later, blissed out and satiated from sex and losing himself to the sensation of just being able to feel touch, Nathan was sprawled on his back across Duke’s bed. His mind wandered, idly thinking they’d probably been on top of or pressed against every flat surface the living quarters had to offer, and he smiled as he felt the continued pressure of Duke’s fingers as they wandered over his hip in small circles.

Duke was pressed against Nathan’s side, stretched out alongside him but propped up on one elbow to watch Nathan’s reactions to every brush of his fingers or lips, as if mapping his skin into Duke’s memory while it could react to touch. Nathan shuddered when fingers found a particularly sensitive area along his inner thigh and he moaned softly. Recovery time took a bit longer now as they were getting older, but while sated for the time being, Duke’s touch was not purposely arousing or teasing as it drew a variety of noises from Nathan. Every stroke of fingers was meant to bring Nathan pleasure and help him reacquaint with his own body after so many years without feeling anything.

“God, Nate…” Duke murmured in the quiet of the darkened bedroom, lit only by dim lanterns along the walls. It was the first words that had been spoken in quite a while, breaking the comfortable silence and forcing Nathan’s eyes open to look at his companion questioningly. “You’re so… reactive, like this. It’s…” 

Nathan watched the slightly-older man search for words, something rare enough that it made him smile smugly in response. “Did you know that the most sensitive place on the human body is the lips?” 

“I’m not sure I believe that, Officer.” Duke grinned widely as he moved to straddle Nathan’s hips and look down at him mischievously. “I think we need to test that theory.”

There was no complaint from Nathan as Duke’s lips found first his lips and then every other place on his body that Duke suspected to me ‘more sensitive’ than his lips. He sank into even deeper levels of contentment as their pleasure went late into the night, until the grey of the early dawn peaked through the windows of the _Rouge_ and sent both of them into a contented sleep, limbs fully entangled with one another and the sheets.

In the other room, his phone buzzed with an incoming message from Audrey, but neither man was awake to hear it.


End file.
